Un entrainement spécial
by Akarine
Summary: Sasuke: obligé de faire du sport avec cette abruti d'Uzumaki Naruto: Hey c'est marrant de courir sous la pluie ...Enfin tout ça jusqu'à qu'un éclair vienne faire basculer leurs plans


**Les mots de l'auteur: **

**Tout d'abord, ce texte est depuis un bon moment dans mes affaires. Un tout premier Yaoi que j'avais écrit et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas le laisser pourrir dans un tiroir miteux. **

**Donc bon, soyez indulgent! Mais on n'hésite pas à donner son avis et à faire une critique CONSTRUCTIVE. **

**Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne suis pas un génie à ce point.**

**Bisous moussaillons!**

* * *

Putain...mais qu'est-ce que je fous là...ah oui c'est vrai ! Mon stupide frère considère que je ne fais pas assez d'exercice physique et m'as poussé à m'inscrire dans ce stupide club d'athlétisme...Damned...  
Fallait vraiment que je l'écoute en plus...et puis pourquoi c'est cet idiot de blond qui en est le capitaine : Uzumaki Naruto. Un abruti de première selon moi, mais un idiot qui m'a imposé un entraînement supplémentaire le vendredi soir, pour rattraper mon « retard » sur le reste du groupe.

Voilà, cela fait près de dix minutes que je cours avec l'autre blond sur la piste extérieur alors qu'il pleut et que le thermostat ne doit pas dépasser les 4°C. Je suis emmitouflé dans deux pulls noirs, un jogging de la même couleur et une écharpe absolument pas pratique pour courir mais avouez que par un temps pareil...tout le monde en aurait fait autant, tout le monde sauf ce crétin. Il a deux tours d'avance sur moi et se balade en short et en t-shirt orange et rouge comme à son habitude, ce mec est un cas désespéré. J'y crois pas quand il passe à côté de moi pour me doubler en me hurlant des encouragements : « plus que 20 min et on passera au pompe ! »._ (Note de la bêta : Ouais ben bonjour les encouragements)_ Je sens que je vais y rester, après ça je serai mort d'une pneumonie ou de fatigue...  
Je continue d'avancer tout en maudissant : mon frère, le temps, les écharpes et cet imbécile devant moi. Il finit par s'arrêter et me regarde le rejoindre, il semble un peu essoufflé, mais il a toujours ce sourire d'imbécile heureux sur les lèvres...raaaahh il m'énerve !

« - Allez Sasuke fais pas cette tête ! On va retourner au gymnase se sera mieux pour s'entraîner, on sera au chaud et puis là-bas j'ai les petites hais. »

Excellente idée après m'avoir fait suer sous la pluie ! Non, mais franchement ce mec est vraiment con...Pourtant, j'acquiesce sans un mot et me tourne vers le bâtiment à l'autre bout du terrain d'entraînement. Il me rejoint et passe son bras au-dessus de mes épaules.  
Bref, nous nous retrouvons dans le grand gymnase, dégoulinant de pluie si bien que je suis obligé de mettre mon pantalon de rechange et de poser mes vestes avec l'écharpe dans le vestibule pour ne pas mouiller la salle. Lui, emprunte un short blanc dans le « bureau » des profs et retire son t-shirt, me laissant une vue imprenable sur son torse. Plutôt pas mal ce con...attend...pause je viens de penser quoi là ! Non mais non ! Ce n'est pas acceptable, je suis un Uchiha et bien que mon orientation sexuelle est claire depuis un petit moment...c'est Uzumaki...je ne peux pas ne serait ce que le trouver beau ! Je me gifle mentalement et m'assois sur les gradins pendant que monsieur s'étire.  
Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de glisser sur son corps : ses pectoraux bien dessinés, des abdominaux fins, à peine visible, il est grand et taillé comme un athlète de haut niveaux. J'avoue qu'il est vraiment bien foutu...putain...  
Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'ai même pas vu arriver. Il est devant moi et c'est sa voix qui me ramène à moi :

« - Alors, la vue te plaît ? »

Je relève la tête et croise ses yeux bleu azur, magnifiques yeux...mon cœur fait un petit looping mais je n'en laisse rien paraître. Nous nous regardons un moment, puis, il baisse la tête et se tourne vers les barrières qu'il a posées.

« - Bon, on commence par un peu de saut de hais. Je commence pour voir si on les baisse et après c'est à toi : deux passages d'échauffement et trois chronométrés. _(Monstre!)_  
-Hn. »

Je déteste quand il me donne des ordres, mais c'est mon chef alors bon...je me lève et me place sur le côté de la ligne : 50 mètre à faire avec 5 obstacles de 60 cm environ. Il se met sur la ligne de départ, je vois à ses yeux qu'il évalue la distance entre chaque saut. Puis je vois son pied glissé un peu, il pli la jambe et une demi seconde plus tard, il est parti. A force de le regarder faire, j'ai compris comment prévoir son départ, il a toujours les mêmes placements et les mêmes tics. D'un bond souple, il saute par-dessus la première hais, il est tendu en s'élançant, mais retombe souplement de l'autre côté tel un chat. Sa course reprend à la même vitesse et pas à un seul moment il se trompe sur le nombre de pas à faire entre ses sauts, gardant ainsi une allure constante. A la fin, il ralentit et revient vers moi en trottinant.

« - Aller ! A toi ! Va pas trop vite, calcule ton élan et lors du saut c'est impulsion, extension et amortit à la fin avec les genoux. »

Toujours les mêmes consignes que je n'arrive pourtant pas à suivre _(Et c'est qui le crétin?)_. Je me mets sur la ligne de départ et attends son décompte : A vos marques...Prêt...Partez !  
Et comme à chaque fois, mes muscles mettent une bonne seconde à réagir. Je finis par m'élancer sur la ligne, mais dès la première hais, j'ai mal évalué la hauteur et je prends le saut une foulé trop loin. Déséquilibré au milieu du saut, je manque de tomber à l'arrivée. Pourtant, je réussi tant bien que mal à retrouver un équilibre pour prendre le deuxième que je passe sans encombre, même si l'atterrissage ce n'est pas encore ça. Je passe les deux suivantes de la même façon, la dernière est beaucoup plus dur : mes genoux me font souffrir et je peine à me propulser au-dessus, ma pointe de pied frôle la barre et cette fois-ci, je perds l'équilibre pour de bon. Heureusement pour moi, cinq années d'arts martiaux en tout genre me permettent de rouler sur moi-même en retombant et éviter un maximum de me blesser.  
Je me retrouve la face contre le sol froid du gymnase et j'ai mal aux jambes. J'entends Naruto qui s'approche et me demande si ça va, il m'aide à me relever et me fait m'asseoir, je vois dans ses yeux une certaine inquiétude, j'aurais donc réussi à faire peur à ce crétin...  
Un fin sourire sadique ce peint sur mes lèvres, hihihi, voilà tout à mon avantage. Il me demande encore une fois si je vais bien, je prends la peine de plonger mon regard dans ses yeux pour lui répondre un misérable : « Hn » sans conviction. Il soupire et me propose d'arrêter la course pour l'instant, je hoche la tête, je vais enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici, et rejoindre ma chambre et mes livres.

Je m'apprête à me lever quand le blond reporte son regard sur moi, j'y vois une lueur de malice qui me ferait presque peur...

« - On va passer à la muscu, si tu n'y arrive pas c'est que tu n'es pas assez musclé pour tenir ton corps correctement. Allez cinq séquences de douze pompes ! »

J'en reste bouche bée...ce con veut me faire faire de la musculation...j'y crois pas...et le pire c'est que sans broncher, je me retrouve à faire des pompes devant lui pendant qu'il compte et rectifie ma position. Il finit par s'asseoir et me laisse continuer mon travail. Je m'étale lourdement sur le tapis, les quinze pompes que j'ai dans les bras me font souffrir le martyr..._(NdA : Non ce n'est pas du vécu ! / oui oui on y croit tous)_  
Je l'entends ricaner, il s'approche à nouveau de moi et me donne une grande claque entre les omoplates, je grince des dents.

« Aller mon vieux ! Ca va aller ! Faut juste que tu muscle un peu tout ça ! »

Cette fois c'est mes muscles qui prennent un coup, mais plus que la douleur, une grande décharge électrique me parcours le corps. Et merde, ce crétin me fait de l'effet.  
Il me relève et me tire par le bras en rigolant. Je le laisse me tirer jusqu'au fond du gymnase, j'adore sa main chaude qui tient mon bras, je me sens bien avec lui...eh merde ! Nous arrivons devant une pile de tapis de gymnastique aussi haute que moi.  
Il sourit et saute dessus, je ne sais pas comment il l'a fait. Moi, je tente de l'imiter mais je ne réussis qu'à me retrouver accroché en train de gigoter dans le vide. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il explose de rire ! Je grogne à nouveau... Il me tend la main, et m'aide à monter sur le tapis à côté de lui.

« Bon, pour l'exo là, tu vas t'allonger sur le ventre, et te mettre sur le bord du tapis... »

Tout en m'expliquant, il m'aide à me placer. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve tout le haut du corps suspendu à plus d'un mètre cinquante du sol, avec un beau blond assis sur mes cuisses, et en train de faire des abdominaux. Je suis légèrement emmerdé, parce que oui Naruto Uzumaki me fait de l'effet ! Il m'incite à travailler en rigolant.

Soudainement, un éclair frappe le toit du bâtiment et la lumière se coupe dans un grand

**« BOUM » ! **

J'hurle, et me replis sur moi-même faisant valdinguer Naruto au passage.  
Il me regarde, je suis roulé en boule sur le tapis, et je tremble. Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras, il me demande de me calmer, et me berce un peu. Je me mets à pleurer, je suis terrorisé par les éclairs...cela me rappelle trop cette horrible nuit...  
Il me dépose sur le tapis et se couche à côté de moi. Il ne parle plus, il me tient juste. J'arrive peu à peu à me calmer, j'ai été con...je me suis laissé aller devant lui...

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, il souffle dans ma nuque, je me laisse aller dans ses bras, je me laisse aller à ce que mon corps me réclame depuis le début. Je me tourne lentement vers lui, nous nous retrouvons à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, je suis perdu dans ses yeux bleus profonds comme un océan sans fin...Son souffle frôle mes lèvres, ses yeux louchent même un peu dessus. Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais nous nous sommes embrassés.  
Au début, ça a été doux, chaste et même un peu timide. Puis, la flamme dans mon ventre a explosé et notre baiser est devenu de plus en plus chaud. Sa main s'est accrochée à mes cheveux, pendant que l'autre est venue se perdre dans mon dos, moi j'ai entouré son cou de mes deux bras pour le tirer un peu plus vers moi. Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres pour en demander l'accès, puis, à peine ai-je entrouvert la bouche qu'il plonge dedans. Sa langue vient chercher la mienne pour jouer avec.  
Nous entamons une longue et sensuel danse, il se colle un peu plus à moi. Je suis en transe, je ne sais pas trop dire pourquoi, ni comment, mais c'est le premier qui me fait cette effet rien qu'en m'embrassant.  
Je laisse ma jambe glisser contre la sienne, une bosse déforme déjà son pantalon, mon genou le frôle. Il grogne, et sa bouche descend dans mon cou, il y dépose une myriade de baiser papillon, je frémis lorsque il me mordille l'oreille. Sa main passe sous mon t-shirt, il caresse mon ventre, remonte lentement sur mes tétons et les effleure. Il enlève mon haut et passe ses mains sur mes hanches me faisant frissonner. Il reprend ma bouche, et joue avec mes lèvres. Je passe, à mon tour, mes mains sur ses épaules en tirant sur son T-shirt, pour finir par le lui retirer, et les glisser dans son short de sport. Il frisonne sous mes caresses, et vient mordre mon épaule en passant ses doigts sous l'élastique de mon pantalon.  
Tous s'accélère, il devient plus « animal », sans perdre une minute, il déboutonne mon pantalon et me le retire en même temps que mon caleçon. Je sens sa main qui me frôle, me faisant gémir. Il m'aide à le déshabiller, je me colle à lui, et passe ma main sur la peau tannée de son dos. Je le caresse du bout des doigts en suivant sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à ses fesses, je les pétris avec ardeur (et peut-être une légère gêne). Il frémit, je retourne la situation, et me retrouve assis sur ses cuisses avec une vue imprenable de mon blond, ma main s'enroule autour de son sexe et entame un léger va et viens. Il gémit...bon Dieu ce qu'il est sexy quand il est comme ça, complètement soumis à mes seules caresses, ses yeux à moitiés fermés par le plaisir, quelques gouttes de sueurs sur son front. Je sens que je pourrais jouir rien qu'en l'entendant murmurer mon nom comme il vient de le faire. Il se cambre contre moi, en gémissant mon prénom une fois de plus. Ma main descend un peu plus bas en massant ses testicules, puis son périnée, ses suppliques de plus en plus fortes me font bander comme jamais...en fait, je ne croyais pas qu'on pouvait avoir une érection pareil, elle en est presque devenue douloureuse. J'appuie du bout des doigts sur son anneau de chair chaude, et rentre un doigt que j'avais préalablement lubrifié. Il s'accroche à mon cou, et mord assez violemment un de mes tétons. Je rentre un deuxième doigt en lui, ses parois se dilatent petit à petit, mais son visage se crispe. Je me doute que cela doit être douloureux, je commence un lent va et viens. Il se détend peu à peu, je continue de le masturber en enfonçant mes doigts avec un peu plus de vigueur. Il hurle lorsque que je frôle sa prostate, je souris, et vient franchement la toucher. Il s'accroche à mon cou, et me serre contre lui avec force. Je viens prendre sa bouche et joue avec sa langue. Il descend sur ma clavicule, et me laisse un suçon sur la poitrine, juste au-dessus du téton qu'il a meurtri.  
Il murmure à mon oreille, je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus attendre. Je retire mes phalanges et écarte ses cuisses, il s'agrippe à mes cheveux. Je me positionne entre ses jambes, il se crispe un peu.  
Je l'embrasse, et enfile rapidement un préservatif. Il tente de se calmer, mais son souffle est sporadique, je sais que le début serait douloureux, mais cela finira par être très bon. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux blonds, et commence à le pénétrer lentement. Le changement de pression est assez déroutant...Bon Dieu que c'est bon ! C'est chaud, c'est doux, c'est...Oh mon Dieu... Je le vois qui se crispe encore un peu plus, une larme s'échappe de ses yeux, je passe ma main sur sa joue pour l'essuyer et l'embrasse passionnément. Il gémit plus de douleur que de plaisir, mais bizarrement, je n'ai pas envie de le prendre rapidement en lui faisant du mal.  
Alors j'attends, en prenant sur moi...faut dire que l'envie de le pilonner sauvagement est presque insoutenable, mais je patiente. Bordel, au bout de ce qui me semble être une éternité, il se met à bouger, je grogne, et en plus ça le fait sourire. Il ne perd rien pour attendre, je commence un vas et viens lent pour ne pas le blesser. Ah bon Dieu que c'est bon...c'est...aaaah...si je ne me retenais pas je le prendrais comme un fou. Il gémit faiblement, je trouve cela tellement sexy que si mon cerveau pouvait aligner deux pensées cohérentes, je jouirais immédiatement. Ses hanches chaloupent un peu, je le maintiens fermement et accélère le rythme. Je le sens se tendre sous moi, sa respiration est hachée et moi je dois me retenir de gémir. Je frappe sa prostate et il lâche un petit cri de plaisir, je recommence plusieurs fois, toujours plus fort, en allant toujours plus loin en lui. Il ne se retient plus de crier et moi je dois être en train de gémir comme un fou. Ma main part le masturber, je sais que je vais bientôt venir et je ne veux pas que ce soit sans lui. Il se cambre de plus en plus et une boule de plaisir grossit dans mon bas-ventre. Soudainement, elle explose se répandant dans tous mon cœur, une immense vague de plaisir et de chaleur. Je l'entends jouir à son tour dans un « Sas'ke » aiguë. Bon Dieu, ce que c'est bon !  
Je me laisse tomber à côté de lui en le prenant dans mes bras. Je sens son souffle contre mon torse, et passe ma main dans sa tignasse blonde devenue un peu humide tout comme le reste de son corps. Je le regarde, les yeux entre-ouvert, son corps emprisonné dans le mien, il a vraiment un très beau corps.

« Je t'aime Naruto »

Ces mots sont sortis tous seuls de ma bouche. Il me regarde en souriant et viens m'embrasser en guise de réponse. Je suis bien là sur ces tapis dans le gymnase avec lui dans mes bras... Par contre, il commence à faire froid, vu que nous sommes tous nu dans une pièce pleine de courant d'air. Je me redresse un peu et tente de rattraper mon T-shirt et mon caleçon à quelques mètres de nous mais je ne réussis qu'a basculer sur le côté et tomber au bas des tapis. Le rire de mon blond est parfaitement audible, et un autre se fait entendre, plus discret comme étouffé. Naruto semble l'avoir entendu lui aussi puisqu'il s'arrête pour tendre l'oreille.  
« - Pfff ! Au moins ton frère aura autant mal au cul que Naru !  
-Ta gueule idiot ! Ils vont nous entendre ! »

Je me suis sentit pâlir...cette voix !  
J'attrape mon pantalon rapidement et l'enfile ainsi que mon T-shirt et j'envoie ses habits à Naruto. Il semble avoir compris mon problème et renfile aussi vite que possible ses habits. Les deux autres personnes se sont tues, je ne sais pas quoi faire... C'est Naruto qui prend les devants :

« - Qui est là ? »

Un « merde » se fait très clairement entendre et deux personnes sortent de derrière un poteau, mes craintes sont bien fondées : Itachi, mon frère, et son pote Deidara...  
Le blond est presque mort de rire alors que mon frère n'affiche qu'un petit sourire moqueur.

« - Nii-san...  
-Sasuke... Tu ne m'avais pas dit que cet entraînement serait spécial... il coule un regard vers mon blond en souriant.  
-C'était pas trop prévu...maugrée Naruto  
-Hn »

Je ne sais  
même plus quoi dire, c'est beaucoup trop gênant comme situation...c'est Deidara qui règle la question.

« - Tu vas pas te plaindre Itachi, tu voulais qu'il fasse du sport non ? Je crois que la question est réglé, je suis certain qu'il en fera beaucoup plus à partir de maintenant ! »

Naruto sourit et viens passer ses bras autour de moi, Deidara passe son bras autours des épaules de son pote et le tire en arrière. Itachi me regarde et laisse un échapper un rire qui veut bien dire : toi et moi on aura une GRANDE discussion. Avant de suivre son ami blond en train de gueuler que Sasori va le tuer s'il n'est pas revenu pour le dîner. Naruto souffle dans ma nuque, je frémis.  
Ce jour fut le jour le plus sportifs de toute ma vie, et cela, je pense, va continuer encore longtemps...et moi qui me plaignait pour quelques pompes... _(Persos je préfère ça aux pompes)_


End file.
